Did you know Sam is a Daddy?
by Mystic Warrior Princess
Summary: Twenty-eight year old big brother Dean wakes up from a bad dream with an owie. He calls Sam Daddy. Is Sam up to the challenge? Of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Did you know Sam is a Daddy?**

Possessions aren't my thing, don't own them, don't want to own them, but _w_hen the boys need some time off, I'm glad it's me they choose to come and visit.

**Chapter 1 - The Transformation**

Transform: "To change the nature or character of; to convert."

"Daddy, Daddy" Dean cried in his sleep. "I got a owie, help me Daddy" Dean was sobbing now, waking Sam up.

"Wake-up man, you're having a bad dream" Sam said as he got up, flicked on the light and shook his brother's shoulder. Dean was struggling with the tangled bedding and was beginning to panic. "Hang on Dean, let me get these off of you" Sam said as he twisted the bedding free from Dean.

Dean's wet eyes opened and looked directly at Sam, relief replacing the previous look of panic. "Daddy, I knowed you help me, see my owie" Dean said as he extended his hand to show Sam, and then pulled it back and looked all over for the owie on his hand, his lip beginning to tremble again. "Where'd it go Daddy, did you kiss it and make it better? Dean looked up at Sam questioningly. "Ha! Ha! very funny. Now cut it out Dean, I'm bushed and tomorrow, or should I say later this morning, is going to be a long enough day as it is" an irritated Sam growled as he made his way back to his bed and turned to shoot Dean a death look, stopping in mid-stride, as he saw Dean crying silently and shaking.

"What the...is going on?" Sam wondered to himself. Nothing seemed to go wrong on the hunt, no mind control or tricks appeared to have been in the air that would cause Dean to be acting like this. In fact, they had a pretty good time of it. The hunt had gone well and they hit the tables at the local casino after and had each done so well, that financial concerns were not going to be a high priority for the next few months, which really took the edge off things. "Oh God what should I do?" Sam thought and then decided on the only course of action he felt he could, given the circumstances.

"Hey buddy, don't cry, it's gonna be alright" he whispered softly as he sat on the side of Dean's bed. Dean launched himself at Sam and threw his arms around his neck and folded himself into Sam. At first Dean didn't say anything and then he pulled back and took his two hands and slapped them onto Sam's face "I love you Daddy and my heart do too" and leaned back looking at Sam. Sam meanwhile was completely in shock overdrive and was trying to figure out what to say. The look in Dean's eyes said he wasn't being played (whatever was up with Dean, he genuinely believed that Sam was his Dad). Until this could get sorted out, Sam had decided he would take on the role of Daddy. "Daddy loves you too bud" Sam smiled at Dean, as he tweaked his nose. "I know you do Daddy, I go back to sleep now, I tired" Dean yawned as his eyes began to close and he flopped back against the pillows, holding his arms open to _Daddy_. "Huggies" Dean asked and Sam reached down and gave him a big hug. "Deano, how old are you?" Sam asked, still hugging Dean. "A 4 and a 3 and a 4 and remember for my birthday, you said I was gonna get a big present. Did you get it?" Dean asked hopefully. "I'm working on it fella. Now close your eyes and get some sleep okay" Sam said gently to Dean. "Okay Daddy" Dean's voice slurred in response as he drifted back to sleep.

"Holy shit, what the hell is this, please let it be some mutant dream and things will be back to normal once we wake up." Sam hoped and as sleep was beginning to come, he let out a small chuckle - a 4 and a 3 and a 4 - Dean had been telling him he was 4 and 3/4 years old.

Sam had a rotten sleep, his mind just wouldn't shut down and he kept replaying the events over and over in his mind. He sensed a set of green eyes staring at him from the bed. "Hi Daddy" Dean giggled, as he jumped out of bed, came over to the chair where Sam was sitting and climbed onto his lap, putting his head on Sam's shoulder. "Alrighty then, this wasn't a mutant dream, this really was happening" Sam thought, as he re-adjusted himself to having his twenty-eight year old brother sitting on this lap.

"Morning baby" Sam said as he put his arms around Dean and kissed the top of his head. "I's not a baby - I's almost 5" Dean reminded Sam. "Oh that's right, Daddy forgot" Sam declared in mock seriousness.

"So, what would you like for breakfast today" Sam inquired. "Chocolate cereal" came Dean's response. "Chocolate cereal it is then my good man" Sam smiled back at Dean. As Dean shot off of Sam's lap, he said he wanted to help and so help he did. Two bowls were filled with chocolate cereal and enough to make a third bowl, currently resided on the floor by the counter.

"What are we gonna do today Daddy" Dean asked in excitement, the milk running down his chin. Sam looked at Dean and before he could help himself, he took his hand and wiped the milk from Dean's chin.

'I thought we might take a drive today. I have to make a few phone calls first and then I thought maybe we could do some shopping, how does that sound?" Sam asked a smiling Dean. "Great Dad" came the reply as a mouth was being stuffed full of cereal.

"You need to go brush your teeth okay Dean and make sure you go up and down and not..." "I know Daddy" Dean cut Sam off, as he ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

"Please be there Bobby, please be there" Sam hoped. Bobby wasn't and neither was Missouri or even Ellen. Where was everyone? Sam left a few messages, asking for callbacks.

"What are you doing in there?" Sam said through the key hole. "Nothing" came the excited response. That can't be good, nothing is never nothing where Dean was concerned. "Open the door little man, or I'm gonna huff and puff and blow the door down" Sam pretended in his best cartoon voice. He heard Dean laughing behind the closed door, as the lock clicked open, to reveal a guilty looking - brother? son? (it was just too much to keep straight).

"What have you been up to Dean?" Sam asked, looking around for any telltale signs. "Nothing" Dean said, his hands behind his back. "What do you have there?" Sam teased, slowly reaching around to try and get what Dean held in his hands. Dean was laughing and after getting Sam to promise that he wouldn't be mad, he showed Sam the pretty pink candy he had found in the bottle.

"How many did you eat Dean, how many?" Sam was yelling as he shook Dean. Dean was crying pretty hard right now, and couldn't remember how many of the candies he had eaten, he sure thought the taste of them was good though.

Sam sat on the toilet seat, with Dean sitting in front of him on the floor. "Dean" Sam was trying patiently to explain to him, "we need to make you throw up, we need to get those pills out of your tummy. I'm going to stick two of my fingers down your throat and it's not going to feel nice, but Dean, we have to get them out." "Open your mouth Deano, I said open your mouth" an exasperated Sam said after the fourth try. Dean still refused and Sam felt terrible, for what he was about to do, but he reached down and pulled a strand of Dean's hair - hard, but not overly so and he then got the reaction he needed. Dean opened his mouth and Sam stuck two of his fingers in, right to the back, causing the gag reflex to kick in. He got up off the toilet seat and lifted the lid with this other hand and bent Dean forward over it.

It was pretty hard going and Sam felt dreadful for having to do it, but he had to get those meds out of Dean's body - fast. Child proof caps were clearly not going to work where Dean was concerned. After the dry heaving stopped, Sam helped Dean to his feet and looked down at a very pale, tear stained face. Dean's lower lip began to tremble. "I'm sorry for being a bad boy Daddy" Dean gulped, his eyes welling up with unshed tears. Sam's heart did a little back flip. "Ssh, you're not a bad boy, I guess we both really got scared. I didn't hurt you did I?" Sam asked as he leaned down to make even eye contact with Dean and then pulled him against his shirt. "No Daddy, the frog in my throat hurts and he says a popsicle would be good" Dean whispered as he wiped his face against Sam's shirt and grabbed Sam's hand, pulling him towards the fridge. "Purple" Dean declared when asked what colour he would like. Sam undid the wrapper and handed it to Dean. He chose a green one for himself and they went to sit on the couch. "When we go shopping today, did you want to get anything special?" Sam asked as he nudged Dean's shoulder. "Finger paints" Dean replied, between licks of his popsicle. "I'll put it on the list" Sam chuckled.

Dean did pretty good at dressing himself. He couldn't remember how to do his laces, so Sam spent some time teaching Dean how to do the bows. Somewhere long ago, Dean must have shown him this exact same thing, Sam thought warmly.

"Go pee" Sam told Dean just before they were leaving. "I did Daddy" Dean replied and he walked out the door. "Hot" Dean stuck his fingers in his mouth, after touching the sun soaked hot metal of the car. "Let me see Dean" Sam said in concern, after he observed what had happened. "You're gonna be fine", but just for good measure, he gave each finger an all better kiss. "Thanks Daddy" Dean smiled at Sam, as Sam held the door for him and then leaned over to get Dean buckled in.

To be continued.

Author's Note: We are often called upon to face and accept challenges we might otherwise turn away from._ So remember, life may not be the party we hoped for, but while we are here, we might as well dance!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Harmony**

Harmony: "Accord or agreement in feeling, manner, or action."

"Are ya hav'in fun?" Sam checked in with Dean, who was sitting contentedly in the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Abso...Absol...what's the word Daddy?" Dean asked. "Absolutely" Sam replied smiling.

"Re-do" Dean wanted.

"Are ya hav'in fun?" Sam re-asked. "Absolutely!" Dean got the whole word out. "Positively" Sam added, chuckling, as he reached out to tickle Dean's ear.

Sam took Dean's hand as they began to manoeuver their way through the parking lot to the store. Upon entering, Dean pulled hard on Sam's hand, dragging him ever closer to the vicinity of the toy section. Now it must be said, that neither Dean nor Sam for that matter, had ever been in this store before, and yet, it was like Dean had a homing device for the exact location of the toy department. Sam, on their journey down the main aisle, was able to grab a cart and a few of the items they needed.

When they were growing up, Dean had often brought Sam home a surprise and he would either give it to him as soon as he got home, or Sam would wake up to it the next morning. Dean would watch Sam as he looked at his new surprise and then hold his arms open for a Sam hug.

Sam really wanted Dean to experience this too, so he walked with Dean up and down the toy aisles, gaging Dean's excitement or reaction or just plain disinterest to the toys. Good thing they'd done this too, as some of the toys Sam thought for sure Dean would want, he'd basically blown off. Racer cars, the finger paints and a green action figure topped the wanted list. Dean had really wanted the blue action figure too, but Sam explained that he thought they had enough for one day (the blue action figure, now residing under some other items, was to be the surprise for tomorrow).

Dean was down at the end of the aisle, sitting cross-legged on the floor, laughing at the dancing stuffed animals that were singing to him when he pressed the button on their hand. Sam was at the other end of the aisle, trying to hide some of the items he was buying for Dean's birthday in the cart, when he heard Dean's laughter stop.

Sam used to get so ticked off with Dean when he'd go into his over-protective big brother mode when he felt Sam was being threatened. Sam sure understood it now though, as he walked the short distance down the aisle to where Dean was being taunted by three snot nosed brats. He was pissed and it showed, as the kids scattered. "Yeah and keep running" Sam yelled after them.

"You okay Deanie?" Sam asked in concern, as he crouched down and tilted Dean's chin up to look at him. "Damn those kids" Sam cursed silently as he saw Dean's eyes well up and his lip quiver. Dean nodded his head up and down and leaned into Sam. Sam stroked his back in small circles, telling him how much he loved him and what a good boy he was. As he helped Dean to his feet, Sam began to press all the buttons on the dancing stuffed animals and was relieved to see Dean begin to laugh again.

After picking up a few more things in the store and exiting the cash, Dean said he was hungry. They stopped at a drive through and then pulled into the park, not far from their place and sat in the car, close by the water, so Dean could see the ducks swimming around. Sam unwrapped Dean's burger, took off the pickles and put on the extra ketchup, all under Dean's watchful eyes. "Did you enjoy that?" Sam asked, as he pitched the garbage into the bin and ruffled Dean's hair. "Yeah Daddy, it was good" Dean said as he took off running to get a closer look at the ducks. "You ready buddy?" Sam inquired later. A tired looking Dean said he was and they made their way back to the car, Dean taking Sam's hand and swinging their arms back and forth.

It was after supper and things were beginning to wind down for the evening. The green action figure, two of the racer cars and the assorted finger paints were all out of their packages and residing on the table, while Dean with his head on his arms, was deciding which to play with next. "He had the bestest Daddy in the whole world" Dean was thinking to himself as he rolled one of the racer cars across the table.

Okay, so bath time could be really awkward, or not. Sam chose to go with the not. Dean loved bubbles, so he was getting a bath loaded with them, the over-the-top and running down the sides kind. Sam poured what must have been half the box into the running water. He swirled them around a bit to get the process started and to ensure the water wasn't too hot.

"Dean, it's ready, let's go" Sam yelled out from the bathroom. He heard the chair being pushed back and feet running. "WOW - look at the lots of bubbles Daddy" Dean yelled in glee as he ran over to the tub, ready to jump in, clothes and all.

"Not so fast mister, you need to get your clothes off first" Sam laughed, as he grabbed the back of Dean's t-shirt, just before the big jump-in. Dean was anxious to get to those bubbles and kept wiggling in and out of Sam's hands, as Sam finally got the last of his clothes off. "There, go, you're free" Sam smiled as Dean jumped in and sat down. Water ran over the sides and bubbles engulfed a delighted Dean, who was presently trying to eat them.

As Sam leaned against the side of the tub, face cloth in hand, he wondered if this was the way Dean had been as a little boy, carefree and innocent. He liked to think it was, before what happened, all those years ago, took place and altered their lives forever. Although he was concerned over this whole present matter, he wasn't fool enough to let it ruin the here and now moments with Dean, who at 4 and 3 and 4, was very happy, which in-turn made Sam happy. If the truth be told, he actually was loving the role as Dean's Daddy.

Sam re-positioned himself to a kneeling stance and was greeted by a smiling Dean. "Oh no Deanie, where did the rest of you go, I can only see your face" Sam joked. "Daddy, I's all here, see" Dean laughed as he produced two arms which he put around Sam and also added a kiss. Sam's heart constricted in his chest with these gentle and trusting gestures. "You's squishing me Daddy" Dean breathed. "Sorry fella" Sam apologized as he realized he must have been hugging Dean back a bit too hard. The feelings of protectiveness and love for this darling _boy_ (Sam wasn't thinking in twenty-eight year old terms anymore) were overpowering.

"The tickle monster is going to get you" Sam pretended as he washed Dean's face and watched the freckles come out of hiding. Dean was giggling hysterically as Sam tickled him and blew a raspberry on his shoulder. "Look at all the wrinkles your fingers and toes have Dean" Sam laughed as he helped Dean towel off a short time later. Dean looked at his fingers and toes, but couldn't figure out why his Daddy was laughing, so he did what he knew his Daddy loved and he gave him a hug and his Daddy gave him a big hug back.

"Well, what could he say" Sam thought as he looked over at an all decked out Dean. Smiling happily in his new pjs, the ones he'd practically begged Sam to buy him. Sam would have lost the bet for sure if he'd been told they made cartoon pjs in adult sizes. Dean had gone absolutely mad for the green turtle ones he was now proudly wearing.

"Okay my big boy, time for bed" Sam told Dean. "Go brush your teeth and don't forget to pee" Sam reminded Dean.

As Dean exited the bathroom a few minutes later, he jumped onto the bed and was bouncing up and down on it. He came pretty close to almost reaching the ceiling and giving his head a good crack. They were both saved from this possibility however by Sam asking Dean which bedtime story he wanted. "You make one Daddy, you do the bestest" Dean said earnestly. As Sam glanced over at the bedtime story books he had purchased earlier, he had to laugh.

"Okay buddy, let me get this story started" Sam said as he positioned himself against the pillows and headboard. Dean was now lying beside him, but couldn't seem to get comfortable, until he laid his head on his Daddy's chest and Sam put his arm around him.

"Once upon a time, there were two brothers, a big brother and a little brother and they took..." Sam sensed a change in Dean's breathing and when he glanced down, he saw Dean was almost asleep, sucking on his thumb. "Should I say something, should I pull it out, is this what a 4 and 3/4 year old does?" Sam wondered. He had recalled reading something about thumb sucking and that it was a form of security, so he decided he better just leave it as it was. Dean's eyes flickered a few more times and he finally fell asleep. " It had been a big day for the both of them" Sam thought as he slowly got up and re-positioned Dean's head gently on the pillow and pulled the blankets up, tucking them in around him. "I love you Dean" Sam whispered. As he made his way to his own bed, his thoughts turned to the birthday party he was planning for the little guy. It was going to be just the two of them. Turning five was a big time event and Sam was going to make sure Dean had, using his own words "_the bestest party ever, with his Daddy."_

To be continued.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for your kind feedback and your interest in this story, I sincerely appreciate it. My e-mail account through FF has been only accessible intermittently. If you have sent me an e-mail and I have not responded, this is the reason why. I hope they get this matter resolved shortly. _Remember to enjoy the blessings of an ordinary day._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Reason**

Reason: "A motive or basis for an action."

The doctor had delivered the news in a forthright, but not unkind manner, to both boys at the same time, in that claustrophobic, sterile box of a room. Prior to the appointment, Dean had left zero room for negotiation, he was going with Sam and that was it. Sam was glad Dean was with him now.

"I'll leave you two alone. You have my contact information and I'll do whatever I can to help when you feel it is needed" the Doctor assured the boys as he left the room.

As they each sat there, together, but alone, lost in their own thoughts, there were no tears, no yelling or fit taking, just a very profound sadness.

Dean got up from his chair and went over to the examining table Sam was perched on and put his arms around him, pulling his head to his shoulder and kissing the top of it. Sam was trembling and turned his face into Dean's neck, seeking comfort in the warmth. Time was standing still for them, while the hustle of life continued on around them.

Dean decided to pull into the park, close to their place, when he looked over and saw how pale Sam was. "Sam" Dean reached over and patted his brother's knee, "let's get some air okay?" Sam didn't say anything, but did follow his big brother out of the car.

They climbed up onto the hood of the Impala and leaned against the windshield.

Dean didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything, he just took Sam's hand and placed it in his own. He heard Sam sigh and pressed his hand tighter. "I'm scared Dean, I'm really scared" Sam whimpered, as the tears finally came.

Dean dropped Sam's hand as he jumped off the Impala and ran over to Sam's side, pulling him off the hood and down onto the ground, encircling his arms around him. Both brothers were crying heavily now, the weight of what they had been told, beginning to hit home, with each tear that fell.

"I love you Dean, you're the best big brother anyone could ever have" Sam sobbed as he clutched tightly to Dean. Dean leaned his cheek against Sam's and whispered back "I love you too Sammy. Hold onto me okay, just hold onto me."

They stayed that way for a long time, as the sobs decreased to shattered breaths. "Let's go home Sammy" Dean murmured to Sam, as he helped him to his feet and into the car.

"I got you little brother, hang on" Dean said as he ran around the car to help Sam out.

Sam was zombie like as he let Dean lead him into their place. Dean helped Sam over to his bed and lowered the sheets, before getting Sam to sit down. "Let me get these for you" Dean said as he bent down to undo Sam's shoes. He then helped Sam to get under the covers and told him to close his eyes for just a little while, to rest. Dean sat on the edge of the bed beside Sam, gently stroking his hair, as he watched Sam's eyes finally close and heard him mumble "I'll never get to be a Daddy".

Dean sat outside by the open door trying to regain some of his control. It was no use and he cried bitterly, the taste of bile rising in the back of his throat and the feeling of panic beginning to course through him. Those words Sam uttered before falling asleep ripped him up. Sam would be a terrific Dad Dean knew instinctively, a kid anyone would be proud to say was their Dad.

He reached for his cell, knowing what he needed to do and placed a call to Bobby.

When he heard Bobby's gruff voice, he took a deep breath and straight out told him the news. Bobby cursed and asked Dean if he was sure. Dean told him there was no mistake and the line went quiet. "Bobby, I have a favour to ask you" Dean said. "Shoot" Bobby replied. After Dean explained what he needed, Bobby told him to hang on for a few minutes and went to get the information. After getting the information, Dean thanked him, and he asked him one more thing. "I'm pretty sure Sam will try to reach you, Missouri or even Ellen when this goes down, can you put the word out Bobby, not to return his calls for the time being. To make this work, it's gonna take a bit of time." "Sure thing Dean, take care of that kid and yourself" an upset Bobby said, as he disconnected.

He left a note for Sam telling him he'd gone out to grab them something to eat and would be back soon.

As Dean drove around looking for the address Bobby had given him, his thoughts turned to Sam and the love he felt for his brother and the feeling that by doing this, he was doing good and getting it right, for Sammy.

The old lady looked him up and down as if he was a piece of dirt and made him explain again why he needed the two separate elixirs. He explained it all once again.

"There's no guarantees on how long they'll work, you get that don't you?" the woman demanded. "Yeah, loud and clear" Dean growled. "Here, this is the one for you, drink it now, it will work within eight hours" she pronounced as Dean took the vial from her and drank it back. "This one is for your brother. Mix it with something wet and get him to drink it, then tell him the story as he closes his eyes, so he'll think that's what took place, when you wake him up." Dean nodded, paid and left.

He stopped at a burger place and picked up a few burgers and a shake for Sam. With somewhat unsteady hands, he emptied the vial into the shake and stirred it around. He then stopped off at the bank and used the atm.

Sam was in the bathroom when Dean got back and was very relieved to see his older brother when he came out.

"Got you something to eat and drink bud" Dean tried to sound enthused. "I'm not hungry Dean, you have them" Sam responded. "How about the shake at least Sammy, okay, for me" Dean begged. Sam took the shake and drank it, while watching Dean. He just wanted to look at his brother, to re-memorize his image in his mind forever.

Sam's vision began to blur slightly and the hand holding the cup trembled, as his eyes began to droop. Dean was telling him about what a great hunt they'd had and how much fun they'd had at the casino and that the money was really going to help take the edge off of things.

"What hunt, what casino?" Sam questioned in his own mind.

"Okay Sammy, let's get you into bed little brother" Dean said as he adjusted Sam's weight against the side of his body and walked him over to the bed. He lowered Sam down and pulled the covers up around Sam's shoulders. Dean then bent down and kissed his brother's cheek.

As Dean got ready for bed, he looked over at Sam and felt the tears slipping down. I hope this works, he prayed.

To be continued.

Author's Note: So now we know the reason. A dirty face and sticky fingers, puddle jumping and Daddy and Deanie bliss are coming up in the next few chapters. _Be extra gentle with everyone you meet, for everyone is battling some type of burden._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Hug**

Hug: "Squeeze tightly in one's arms, cherish."

"Now where could he be?" Sam questioned out loud, as he made his way around to the other side of the tree. He heard Dean giggling from his hiding spot.

"Well, he's not here and he's not over there, oh where has my Deanie gone?" Sam continued, as he heard the giggling getting louder.

"Boo" Dean yelled as he jumped out from behind the tree. Sam grabbed his heart and fell to the ground, trying hard not to laugh. He waited for Dean to venture closer and when he was within arm's length, he quickly reached out and grabbed Dean's ankle. "Gotch ya" Sam yelled, making Dean startle and try to run. "You a scared me Daddy" Dean said, putting his fingers in his mouth. "Sorry fella, I didn't mean to do that" Sam replied, as he took a hold of Dean's other hand and gently pulled him down. Sam ruffled Dean's hair and kissed his forehead.

Dean was looking at Sam, something mischievous working in those beautiful green eyes of his, and then he stuck out his tongue at Sam. "Oh, so that's the way it's going to be is it" Sam said as he shifted his position ever so slightly. "Well, I think that tongue needs to go back to where it came from" Sam continued, as he got on his knees, and before Dean had a chance to react, Sam was tickling him.

Dean was rolling around, laughing and laughing, as Sam kept tickling him. "Daddy stop, I's gonna pee" Dean was trying to tell Sam between the laughter. Sam kept it up. "I can't get the tickle monster to stop, oh no" as he continued on, thoroughly enjoying Dean's laughter.

"Uh-oh...Daddy, Uh-oh" Dean's eyes got really big as he looked up at Sam and he stopped moving. Sam didn't realize at first what had happened and then it dawned on him. Dean had tried to warn him and he didn't listen. "I'm sorry Deanie, I should have listened to you, you tried to tell me. Don't worry, we'll get you all cleaned up and into some dry clothes okay" Sam said, helping Dean to his feet. "Okay Daddy" Dean replied, clearly not liking the feeling of wet clothing sticking against his skin.

Dean was trying to catch the water coming out of the shower head. Sam had adjusted the setting to rainfall gentle and Dean was enjoying collecting the water in his mouth and gurgling it. The first spitful hit the shower curtain, the second spitful caught Sam in the face, as he was bending around Dean from the outside of the tub, to get the shampoo.

"Game on" Sam had said, leaning further in and getting a mouthful of water from the shower head, which he sprayed at a surprised Dean. And so it went, the back and forth, the fun, the laughter, held together by drops of water.

"Hold this over your face Deanie, so the shampoo doesn't get in your eyes" Sam was saying, as Dean put the face cloth over his face. Sam gave Dean's hair a good scrubbing. "No more Daddy, no more" Dean exclaimed as he tried to get away from Sam. "Okay Dean, hold still, let me just rinse the shampoo out and we'll be done" Sam told Dean, as he leaned Dean's head gently back and rinsed the remaining shampoo out.

"We're all done sir Dean, now watch your step" Sam cautioned as Dean got out of the tub. After helping Dean dry off and re-dress, Sam exchanged his wet top for a dry one. He needed a shave he thought as he felt the bristles against the fabric.

"You want to try?" Sam asked in amusement, as he watched Dean following his movements. "Yes Daddy, like you" Dean replied seriously. "We can't have serious, we don't want serious" Sam was thinking as he looked over at Dean, who was staring back at him. "Hold out your hands, get ready for the foam" Sam told Dean as he pressed circles of it into Dean's waiting hands. Dean was watching this with growing anticipation and finally, not willing to wait any longer, put his hands up to his face and smeared it all over. "What a sight" Sam was thinking fondly as he looked over at a foam covered grinning Dean, who was presently admiring himself in the bathroom mirror.

"Can I do this part for you Deanie, please? Daddy wants to help you with this" Sam pleaded as he tried to get the razor back from Dean. Sam had placed the safety cover back on it before Dean got a hold of it, so the risk of injury was low, but Sam was feeling nervous, that maybe this wasn't one of his better ideas.

"Daddy, I's want to" Dean was saying. "Please Dean, for me" Sam asked again. After much consideration Dean handed it back to Sam. "Okay Daddy for you."

As Sam gently scraped Dean's face, he could feel Dean's eyes on him. "We're almost done sweetheart" Sam smiled at Dean, as he was finishing up. "I wonder what he's thinking about" Sam thought, as he tilted Dean's chin up and began to clean off the shaving foam. As he felt his Daddy lifting his chin, Dean was thinking about his Daddy and how much fun he and his Daddy were having.

"How do pb&j's sound?" Sam asked Dean who nodded a big yes and went back to battling with his blue and green action figures.

His Daddy had gotten him the blue one too. "It was the bestest surprise" Dean was remembering from this morning, when he had woken up and saw it beside him on the pillow. Daddy had held his arms open when he'd jumped out of bed with it clutched in his hand and he ran to give his Daddy a hug.

As Sam put the plate down in front of Dean, Dean looked at the sandwich and then back at Sam in disgust. "No crusts" Dean reminded him. Sam took the sandwich back to the counter and magically returned with a crust-less pb&j sandwich. "Thanks Daddy" Dean said as he crammed a piece into his mouth. "You're welcome buddy" Sam replied as he finished off the last crust from Dean's sandwich.

"What'ya doin Daddy?" Dean asked as Sam started up his laptop.

"You and I are going to look over the toy pages. I heard that someone is going to be five very soon, and you know what that means - a party, cake, ice cream and presents" Sam cheered as Dean ran over to him and climbed onto his knee.

Sam floundered a bit, but re-corrected quickly, as he brought his arms around each side of an excited Dean, giving him a kiss on the neck as he did so, making Dean laugh.

They had a lot of fun looking over different sites together, with Dean making his birthday wish list as they went along. One present for every year, plus one extra special one.

As the late afternoon sun shadows danced across the room, Dean crooked his head sideways, curiously looking at his Daddy. He got off his Daddy's knee and went to the bathroom and got some toilet paper and came back to Sam. He got back on Sam's knee and put the paper against Sam's nose. "Ooh no, Daddy you got a owie. Me kiss it and make it better k'ay?" Dean said as he moved the bloodied paper away to kiss the owie all better, and then put his arms around his Daddy's shoulders and gave him a Deanie hug.

To be continued.

Author's Note: _Be open to the unexpected in your life, for treasures lie within._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for your continued reviews and comments, I truly appreciate your interest in this story.

There are three chapters left after this one, as follows:

Chapter 6 - The Birthday Party

Chapter 7 - The Encompassing Gulf

Chapter 8 - Sine qua non

I am doing something a bit different with Chapters 7 and 8. Chapter 7 will reflect one ending to this story and Chapter 8 will reflect another ending. The reader can choose which one they personally prefer. As with most things in life, sometimes we get to make the decision, often times fate steps in for us. I felt fate needed a time-out from this choice.

**Chapter 5 - Subsequent**

Subsequent: "Following in time, place or order."

"He shoots, he scores" Sam announced, dancing around a laughing Dean, as the ball rolled past Dean between the homemade goal posts.

The audience in attendance, Mr. Blue and Mr. Green action figures, were cheering for the opposing team. Dean, at this point, needed all the fan support he could get. The score was tied.

Dean came in running hard and bypassed his Daddy to score the winning goal. The crowd went wild, Dean jumped up and down, Sam was on his knees in defeat.

"Good game guy, did you enjoy it?" Sam asked a happy Dean. "I did Daddy, that was fun" Dean was saying, as he bent down to pick up his fans.

Bowls of three-flavoured ice cream were the celebration food of choice. Sam was watching Dean swirl around the melted remains with his fingers. When it came to serious swirling, spoons just wouldn't do. After Dean was satisfied that it was swirled enough, he picked up the bowl to drink the melted mixture. Most of it went in his mouth, the rest of it went down his shirt. "Damn" Dean exclaimed, as he put the bowl down and tried to wipe his shirt clean, effectively smearing the mixture in deeper.

"Dean, where did you learn that word?" a surprised Sam asked. "From you Daddy" Dean replied looking at Sam. He was right, thought Sam, as he remembered when he had stubbed his toe on the bed. He thought he'd broken it, it hurt so much. He smiled as he remembered Dean laughing, as Sam had jumped around, using some choice words, damn among them. "You're right fella" Sam said, as really, what else could he say, Dean had used it because he had heard Sam use it. Sam would have to choose his words more carefully next time.

"What a sight Dean was, all sticky fingers and a dirty face" Sam thought lovingly as he swung his chair over to sit closer to Dean, who was leaning his face across his outstretched arm, while he traced the little drops of the ice cream still on the table with his finger. "You know how much I love you eh buddy" Sam was telling Dean, as he put his arms around him and pulled him close. "I know Daddy, I love you with my heart too" Dean said as he leaned in deep to his Daddy and sort of sighed. "He's worried, the nosebleed had scared him" Sam was thinking. "Deanie, thank you for taking care of me when I had the nosebleed, your kiss made my owie all better" Sam was saying, as he stroked Dean's hair. "You k'ay Daddy now, no more owies?" Dean whispered, clinging to Sam. "Daddy's good pal, so no more worrying okay?" Sam told Dean as he kissed the top of his headThe reassurances worked, as he felt Dean begin to laugh in his embrace. Dean was pressing his sticky fingers over Sam's white t-shirt, enjoying the impressions and colours he was leaving behind.

As Sam watered the face cloth a short time later, he slipped the comb into his back pocket. Dean's hair may be short, but it was getting longer and it needed a good combing, something Sam knew Dean wanted to avoid at all costs. Dean was watching Sam sneak the comb into his back pocket, as he started to get up from the chair and get ready to go. He wasn't sure where he was going, but that thing was not coming near him again. It had only happened once, but once was enough for Dean. He'd had a small knot in the back of his hair and when his Daddy had pulled the comb through, it had caught and it had really hurt. He wasn't going to second chance it again.

"So what do you think Deano, does that sound like a plan or what?" Sam was asking as he came out of the bathroom to an empty room. "Dean...Dean...where are you?" asked a puzzled Sam, as he saw the open door and his concern grew.

Sam was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of Dean's shirt as it disappeared into the cedar hedges out back. "He must have seen me put the comb in my pocket" Sam was thinking as he made his way over to the cedar hedges, crouching down close to where he knew Dean was. He reached out his hand into the hedge, holding the comb. "I'm sorry Deanie, I should have told you I was going to comb your hair, I shouldn't have tried to hide it from you. I promise you it won't hurt this time, I'll make sure there's no knots okay?" Sam said as he leaned in closer trying to get a look at Dean. Nothing, no response, no movement. Sam waited, the restoration of the trust factor was important, he hoped he hadn't blown it. He felt the sticky fingers cover his hand and take the comb. He heard the shifting and the twigs crack as Dean emerged and looked at Sam, debating. He reached out his hand and gave Sam back the comb.

Sam went slowly, cleaning Dean's fingers one by one and then his hands, lightly tracing circles in the palms of each, sparking Dean's laughter. He lovingly cleaned Dean's dirty face, as Dean looked up at him. Sam then ran his fingers through Dean's hair to ensure there were no knots lurking. He gently pulled the comb through a few times as Dean relaxed and smiled at Sam.

On the way to the party supply store, they'd both decided they were starving and Sam had pulled in to the diner, the kind that had their menu available for take-out too. Selections were made and as they waited for their food to go, they discussed their upcoming party plans. "Blue and green Daddy, blue and green everything" Dean was telling him excitedly. "Okay my darling, blue and green everything it is" Sam replied as he grabbed some straws and napkins, while paying at the cash.

Sam pulled the car over to a less crowded area of the parking lot and began to open up the food covers. "Dean, it's important, you need to eat your vegetables, just a few more bites okay?" Sam was doing his best to convince Dean a short time later. "Yuck! Daddy no, ghost broccoli is yucky" Dean was saying, after the second bite. "Ghost broccoli, where did he come up with that name?" It was actually a really good description Sam was thinking, of the half bitten piece of cauliflower sitting on Dean's plate.

"Oh, good one" Sam was telling Dean after the second burp. They were having a lot of fun trying to out burb each other, as raindrops continued to splatter against the windshield. Sam ran his hand over Dean's cheek, as Dean turned to look at him. "Ready for some puddle jumping Deanie?" Sam asked. "I is Daddy, I's ready" Dean replied. There were some good ones that had formed right by the car. They had a ball, jumping up and down in them, running into them and splashing each other, as twilight slowly descended on the laughing pair.

Dean took Sam's hand as he got out of the car, after they had arrived at the party store's parking lot. He was looking forward to shopping for his party. His Daddy was smiling at him. Dean was feeling very loved.

As they entered the store, Sam grabbed a basket and they worked their way up and down the aisles. He let Dean choose whatever his heart desired and reveled in the joy of watching the selections being made. One basket morphed into two as the selections were completed. Standing waiting at the check-out line, Sam picked up two items from the racks, a set of temporary tattoos and a package of the good bubble gum, the kind that works best for blowing bubbles.

"I's hold the bags Daddy, me do it" Dean was telling Sam as he took his party bags from Sam's hands and they made their way back to the Impala.

As they were pulling into the lot, Sam saw the delivery van. "Just stay in the car for a few minutes okay bud, I'll be right back" Sam asked Dean, as he got out of the Impala to meet the delivery guy. Three boxes all accounted for and signed off on. Two containing the wish list gifts and the third containing Sam's surprise gift for Dean. The birthday presents had arrived. Sam quickly opened the door and stored the boxes under some blankets in the closet and ran back out to get Dean.

Dean was jumping up and down in his seat. As Sam opened the passenger door, Dean shot out of the car, running to get inside and check out those boxes he had seen going in. Sam grabbed him around the waist and tugged him up short. "Deanie, remember, your birthday isn't until tomorrow." Sam gently reminded a crestfallen Dean. "But Daddy" Dean was saying, trying to hide a yawn. "I know baby, but just think of all the fun we're going to have tomorrow, okay, it's not too far away now." "Okay" Dean glumly responded.

"Well while we're waiting for tomorrow, I think we need to have some more fun tonight before we go to bed. What do ya say Deanie?" Sam was asking. Dean's eyes lite up and he nodded excitedly.

"Where would you like it?" Sam was asking Dean as he undid the prep pad for the tattoo. "Right here Daddy" Dean said touching the middle of his hand, just below the knuckles. Sam prepped the area and pulled the cello wrapper off the tattoo cover and applied it to Dean's hand. "Count with me sweetness" Sam asked Dean as they slowly counted to thirty.

Dean was enthralled, as Sam pulled off the covering to reveal the tattoo on Dean's hand. "You need to blow on it okay Dean, so it dries really well" Sam was telling Dean. "Can I do your's Daddy?" Dean asked. "You bet, go for it" Sam gladly told him.

Sam's tattoo had a sideways effect to it. "Pretty awesome dude" Sam was saying as he looked at his tattoo. Two hands were stretched out in front of each other, Deanie and Daddy each admiring their new tattoos, as two frogs, one in blue and one in green, looked back at them.

Sam could feel Dean's breath on his face, his eyes wide, waiting.

As the pink bubble expanded out of his Daddy's mouth, Dean got his finger ready, watching it grow bigger and bigger. Pop! Dean's finger and Sam's face were covered in pink bubble gum, as they hugged each other laughing. A short time later, Dean's laughter was being replaced by more frequent yawns. It was bed time.

As Sam and Dean were still kneeling at the edge of the bed, after saying their prayers, Sam leaned over and wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders and kissed his head. "Really love ya bud" Sam whispered. "Me love you too Daddy" Dean mumbled almost asleep.

Sam helped Dean settle into bed. As he pulled the covers up, he ensured Mr. Green and Mr. Blue action figures were tucked in for the night beside Deanie too. A big day was ahead of them tomorrow, as Sam proceeded to unpack the party supply bags and decorate. The event was almost here.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Birthday Party**

The lightening was illuminating the room, revealing glimpses of Sam, as he worked his way through putting the party decorations up.

Blue and green streamers, balloons and party favours were strategically placed. Dean's going to love this Sam was thinking as he looked over at him, asleep in bed.

Sam pulled out the three boxes and began to unpack them.

As he finished wrapping the presents, Sam set about making a card out of the blue construction paper and finger paints on the table. He knew what he wanted to say to Deanie, as he put finger to paper.

After admiring his handiwork, Sam was leaning back in the chair, glad he was almost done, he was getting tired himself. As he ran down the to-do list in his mind, he realized he'd forgotten a big item, one of the biggest, the birthday cake. "Shit" Sam thought as he decided what he should do.

Dean was asleep, it was only lightening strikes at the moment, not thunderclaps. He hated to do it, but he didn't have a choice. He'd have to leave Dean for a short while and get the cake.

Twenty-four hour shopping stores sure had their place, when you really needed one.

He moved quickly, checking on Dean, grabbing the keys and slowly closed the door. As the Impala roared to life, he sure hoped it wouldn't wake Dean up.

He got pretty soaked running from the car to the store.

He made his way over to the bakery department and was lucky enough to have the fates shining on him. They had one and only one left - the dirt and worm cake Dean had wanted for his 5th birthday. As the bakery clerk was inscribing the cake with "Happy 5th Birthday Deanie", in green and blue icing, Sam ran over to the produce aisle and picked up a container of blackberries, Dean's favourite, along with a package of rainbow candles. "He's going to be so happy" Sam was thinking as he made his way through the checkout line.

After exiting the store, Sam glanced down the causeway and saw a street vendor selling some pretty awesome looking items, that he knew Dean would go nuts for, that is, the twenty-eight year old, soon to be twenty-nine year old Dean.

He wanted to take a look, he'd have to make it quick. Fate was still shining on him. He saw the one he knew was for Dean and it was a beauty. The inscription he wanted, the vendor assured him, would not affect the integrity of the item.

"Bonus!" Sam was thinking as he got back to their place. He opened the door quietly and went to check on Dean, who was thankfully still asleep. Sam re-adjusted the blankets over him and then went to put the cake in the fridge and finally wrap Dean's _big brother gift_ in the blue and green wrapping paper. He put it up high on the closet shelf, jumping as the first thunderkaboomer hit hard.

As he was drying off a few minutes later, a really loud thunderclap hit. He pitched the towel and hit the bed.

A while later, Sam felt a warm body, with a wet face curling in tightly against him. As his eyes slowly adjusted, he looked over to see a terrified looking Dean clinging to him. Another loud thunderclap rumbled over and Dean moved in closer yet.

Sam raised his arm and pulled Dean in. "You okay buddy, thunderkaboomers can be scary eh? Daddy's got you, you're okay" Sam said soothingly, as he rubbed Dean's hair. "Here's a little game we can try okay to make it less scary, you'll see, it'll be fun" Sam reassured.

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi" boom "one Mississippi, Two Mississippi" boom. "See Deanie, if you count between the thunderkaboomers, then you can guess when the next one will boom. Isn't it fun?" And so it went through the worst of the storm, with Sam holding Dean and both of them counting out the thunderclaps.

Dean, to his way of thinking, still wasn't sure about this whole thunder thing, but he felt a lot better being close to his Daddy, and as his eyes slowly began to shut, and as Sam continued to stroke his hair, he fell asleep.

Sam, for his part, was feeling a lot of different things - concern, conflict, happiness, gratitude, love and fear.

The Doctor's diagnosis had hit him hard, changing everything forever. He was making the most of his time and the true value of living in the moment.

He was thinking about Dean and wondering what had happened to make him revert to being a little boy. Sam was loving it though, Dean had given him the chance to experience being a Dad, he was hoping he was doing okay by Dean with it. He felt he was.

He was loving their time together, being responsible for another life, having the opportunity to be Dean's Daddy, and Dean having the chance to re-live and re-forge a lost childhood.

Truth be told though, he was starting to miss his big brother, just a little bit.

Dean shifted beside him. "Sam?" Dean's sleep ruff voice called out. "That sounded more like Dean at twenty-eight, than Deanie at almost five" Sam was thinking as his eyes closed and he drifted off, with Dean's hand resting on his chest.

Sam felt his lips being tickled, he felt himself being stared at, he cocked one eye open, to reveal a wide-awake and smiling Deanie, staring at him. The room was rain darkened, the thunder and lightening had stopped. Dean continued to run the tickly end of the blanket over Sam's lips, as Sam kept playfully trying to brush it away.

"Hi Daddy" Dean finally spoke as he continued to stare at Sam. "Hey my darlin boy, whose five years old today. Happy birthday Deanie" Sam said smiling, as he grabbed Dean and pulled him into a bear hug, while giving his neck raspberry kisses, delighting Dean to no end.

"Are you ready for a super fantastic day?" Sam was asking Dean, as he pinched his cheeks. "You bet Daddy, you and me on my birthday. I love you Daddy" Dean was saying, as he rolled off Sam. "I love you too Deanie" Sam replied as he stood up and stretched.

"Ha-chooo!" Sam felt the spray on his back as Dean sneezed. "Oh no, not a cold on his birthday" Sam was thinking as he turned back and saw Dean's nose running. "Hang on fella, let me get the kleenex" Sam was saying as he got the box and pulled a few out. He knelt down in front of Dean, placing the kleenex over Dean's nose "Blow, good and hard Deanie" and Dean did. "Are you feeling okay Dean?" Sam asked, feeling his forehead. "I'm okay Daddy" Dean said smiling, his green eyes bright and clear.

A brightly blue and green wrapped present was placed beside Dean's breakfast plate - the first of the day. On top of it resided one of the party favours, a kazoo. Sam had one in his mouth ready to play along. He and Dean had a good laugh with the sounds coming out of their respective kazoos.

Dean was so excited that some of the other items on the table got shifted and some got knocked off. Dean looked up at Sam in concern. "Don't worry about it fella, it's all okay, now open your present" Sam encouraged.

The anticipation was palpable, the wrapping paper got ripped, the bow went flying and the scream of delight was deafening. Mr. Blue action figure, now had his wheels. Not just any wheels, but chrome etched motorcycle wheels - very cool, very befitting Mr. Blue action figure's status.

"Thank you Daddy, oh thank you" Dean said throwing himself in Sam's arms, giving him a big kiss. "You're so welcome my sweetheart. You want to try it out?" Sam asked, as Dean raced over to get Mr. Blue action figure and came back to fit him in his new wheels. Sam was glad he'd had the forethought to remove all the plastic and clip tags the manufacturers used to encase toys for a better display advantage, while effectively destroying the environment.

"Don't forget to have some of your birthday breakfast too, okay bud" Sam reminded Dean, as he cut up the french toast and dipped a piece in maple syrup for Dean. He held the fork up in the air, Dean got it on the second lap around the table.

"Dean, go open the front door, I think I heard a knock" Sam whispered to Dean. Dean ran over and flung the door open, revealing two presents, wrapped in plastic, perched on the doorstep, with tags wishing Dean a happy 5th birthday.

Dean scooped to pick them up, all full of nervous excitement. "For me Daddy" Dean informed Sam, as he dropped them on the bed.

As Dean began to unwrap his two presents, Sam was putting some blackberries in a bowl for Deanie. "Thanks Daddy" Dean told Sam as he popped one in his mouth. "You're welcome bud" Sam said as he ruffled his hair.

If Mr. Blue action figure had a motorcycle, then Mr. Green action figure certainly deserved a helicopter, which he currently now resided in. Dean was really happy with this new present and positively lost it when he opened the next one, revealing a boat for the guys to travel the waterways in. It would fit Mr. Blue and Mr. Green perfectly.

A short time later, Sam was standing against the bathroom doorway, watching Dean as he moved the boat around the bathtub. Sam had filled it halfway up and Dean was leaning over the side into the tub, as he manoeuvred it around the curves, singing to himself. "Ha-chooo!" Dean sneezed again and Sam went to feel his forehead, which was now a bit warm. "Hey buddy, how about we take a little rest for a while- hmm? What do you say? All your presents will still be here later and we have more to go too." Sam was hoping Dean would say yes. He wanted to get this cold nailed before it really had a chance to get going. He thought Dean was going to resist, but he must have not been feeling great, because he agreed, on the condition that Sam would lie with him and that it would be for a short time only.

As Sam got Dean settled in bed, he told Dean he'd be right back and went to drain the tub. "Daddy" Dean was calling. "I'll be right there darlin" Sam yelled out from the bathroom. As he was making his way over to the bed, smiling at Dean, he staggered. Dean, watching from the bed, sat up in concern. "Daddy?" he asked. It took Sam a moment to get his bearings, before responding. "Daddy's fine Deanie, silly Daddy just tripped" Sam was saying as he laid down beside Dean, on his side, and took Dean's hand in his. "You k'ay Daddy?" Dean asked again. "I'm fine Deanie, don't you worry" Sam said soothingly. "I love you Daddy" Dean responded. "I love you too Deanie, more than you'll ever know" Sam said. The room was quiet. Dean's breathing evened out as he listened to his Daddy humming to him and he slowly closed his eyes.

Sam was still asleep when Dean crawled out the bottom of the bed and looked back at Sam. He had the bestest Daddy ever he was thinking, as he sat on the floor to play with his presents.

"It's so good Daddy" Dean was saying enthusiastically, as he was eating his birthday supper of spaghetti and meatballs, his personal favourite, later in the day, while looking at the multi-coloured set of stick'em dough he had just opened. He took some of the green dough out of its package and rolled it onto Sam's hand. He pressed down hard and removed it, it showed up the lines from his Daddy's hand on the dough - how cool was that!

As the day drew to a close and evening presented itself, two happy and contented souls were getting ready for a birthday cake. "No peeking Deanie, keep your eyes closed" Sam warned Dean, as he finished lighting the rainbow candles and began to sing Happy Birthday to Dean.

"Open your eyes Deanie" Sam said as he lowered the cake in front of Dean. Dean's face was flushed with excitement. "You got it Daddy, dirt and worms, oh Daddy" Dean was enthusing. "Make your wish big boy and then blow out the candles" Sam was saying as he sat down beside Dean. Dean scrunched up his face in thought, opened his eyes again and blew, really hard and all the candles went out, so he'd get his wish! "Well done baby" Sam was telling him, laughing as Dean was digging into the cake with his fingers, to try and get one of the gummy worms, which he did, and then promptly decapitated it.

"Ever good Daddy" Deanie was saying a short time later, eating the piece Sam had cut for him. Sam was thinking how cute Dean looked with his party hat tilted crazily on his head. Sam had to keep re-adjusting his, as the string kept cutting into this neck. "I agree Dean, you made a great choice, this is really good" Sam was saying as he ate a piece of "dirt", watching Dean, pull apart yet another worm victim. "Hey Dean, here you go fella" Sam said as he gave Dean his fifth birthday gift. Dean set about opening it. He looked at Sam as he held it in his hand. "Just like yours Daddy" Dean was saying as he continued to look at Sam. "You bet buddy. Do you want some help putting it on your wrist?" Sam asked. "K'ay" Dean responded as he gave Sam the thin leather tie bracelet and let Sam put it on his wrist. "Do you like it Deanie?" Sam asked, unsure. Dean got up off his chair and came over to Sam and gave him a hug. "I do Daddy, I do, you and me, is the same" Dean breathed into Sam's neck.

"So, did ya have a great day fella?" Sam was asking Dean, as he cleaned Dean's face and hands later that evening. "It was the bestest Daddy, it was great!" Dean was saying, as he was admiring his bracelet. "Did you Daddy?" Dean asked looking up at Sam. "It was the bestest Deanie, thank you my dear boy for such a great day" Sam said as he pulled Dean into a hug.

Sam had placed the last gift, his special gift for Deanie, on Dean's pillow, just before bedtime. This one wasn't wrapped in fancy paper, it didn't have a bow, it came wrapped in heart love. It was a green and blue box, for memory filling.

Dean stood beside Sam, looking down curiously at the box.

Sam sat down on the bed and pulled Dean onto his lap, Dean then took the memory box and held it in his hands.

"What's this Daddy?" Dean was asking Sam. "It's called a memory box, my precious. Now, a memory is something that your brain helps you to think about after it has happened. You know all the fun we've been having my darling, well, this a place where you can hold the memories, the ones you think about, or the ones you can hold and they'll all be in one place, so when you are feeling sad or even happy, you can get them out and remember them."

As Sam helped Dean lift the lid off, Dean was disappointed to see that it was empty. Sam saw the look on Dean's face. "Dean...Deanie, remember, we have to fill it up with memories, okay buddy" Sam whispered. "But before we can do that, we have to do something called a clearing. It's to help make the box just for you and your memories, okay Deanie. Now to clear it, we both have to think about something we love and then we blow together into the box and close the lid for the night and in the morning, you can start to add things into it. How does that sound Deanie?" Dean was thinking this over in his mind and decided that he liked the idea. "On three, okay, when we reach three, we both blow into the box and think about something we love." Sam was telling Dean as they got ready. "One, two, three" they both counted and blew into the box, Deanie thinking of his Daddy and Sam thinking of Dean.

"You all ready for bed Deanie?" Sam asked Dean as he came over to him. "I is Daddy" Dean replied yawning. Dean took Sam's hand as he made his way over to his bed and climbed in. He wouldn't let go of Sam's hand, Sam found a workaround to pull the blankets up over Dean. He knelt down beside Dean's bed, looking at him, Dean still holding fast to his hand, their bracelets rubbing together. Dean looked over at Sam and gave him a full on Dean smile. "Thanks Daddy for the bestest birthday ever" Dean told Sam earnestly. Sam leaned over and gave Dean a head-to-head nuzzle. "You're welcome buddy, thank you for giving me a great day too" Sam whispered to Dean.

"Shoot, he'd forgotten to give Dean his birthday card" Sam thought as he glanced up at Dean, who was now asleep. "He'd have to be sure to give it to him tomorrow" Sam was thinking, as Dean continued to hold his hand tightly, through his sleep.

Author's Note: _For Diane. Godspeed my dear friend!_


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Just a reminder folks, that this chapter reflects one ending to the story and Chapter 8 will reflect another. Chapter 8 will be posted later this week. Thank you for your continued support of this story.

**Chapter 7 - The Encompassing Gulf**

Encompass: "To surround, hem in."

Gulf: "A wide separation or gap not easily bridged."

"Man, do I need to take a leak" was Dean's first thought upon waking. Stretching and scratching, he threw off the covers and looked over at Sam, who was still asleep. Dean needed the time to sort his thoughts. Today was the day when he'd come clean and own up to Sammy about what he did and why he did it. Yesterday, he'd felt the first signs of returning to his twenty-eight year old self, hell, he was actually twenty-nine now. Nothing big, nothing overly noticeable, just a shift.

As his feet hit the floor, they landed on something squishy and he smiled as he looked down. One of the gummi worms had escaped from the dirt cake.

Dean's biggest decision of the day was going to be when to talk to Sammy about this whole thing. He'd be earning his Oscar nomination today for sure, having to keep in his five year old mode for at least the time being.

Sam couldn't believe how tired he still was when he woke up. He just wanted to close his eyes and go back to sleep. It took everything he had to just get to a standing position.

He smiled as he heard Deanie in the bathroom singing, well, actually Dean pretending to be Deanie. He'd felt the shift yesterday, if he'd blinked he would have missed it. If he knew his older brother, and he sure as hell did, Dean was stalling for time, getting his game face on, until he felt he could talk to Sam about what he'd done. After the Doctor had delivered the news and effectively provided Sam with a time line for dying, from a disease he had never heard of, Sam knew Dean was plotting out ways to save him. Hell, he'd been able to provide Sam with the gift of being a Daddy, length of time didn't matter, quality did. And quality, the Winchester boys knew how to do in spades. He wasn't sure how Dean had done it, but the fact was, he had. His already awesome older brother had reached worship status in Sam's mind. He put on his jeans and ran his fingers through his hair. Shoes he'd do later.

Death was watching. It had chosen today to start lurking, to begin it's assault, to claim it's prize. Caught unawares in the tangle of time, two lives, did not expect to hear the death drummer begin it's tune.

Dean put his game face on as he heard Sam at the bathroom door. "Daddy" Deanie said smiling as he gave Sam a hug. "Hey baby" Sam replied, kissing the top of Dean's head. The hug was long and loving, neither wanting to let go of the other.

"What would you like for breakfast my darlin?" Sam was asking Dean a short time later. "Green eggs and ham" came the response. "Green eggs and ham it shall be" Sam replied laughingly as he pulled out the green food colouring. "Damn, a sliver" Sam thought as he looked down at his foot. "Just let me get my shoes on okay bud, then I'll get going on breakfast" Sam told Dean. "Okay Daddy" Dean looked over at Sam and smiled.

"Things were going so well" Dean thought, as he finished his drawing for Sam, _his Daddy. _The potion he had taken to achieve his 4 and 3 and 4 year old age had worked wonderfully, the old lady had gotten it right. He'd been able to give Sam the gift of being a Daddy, not in a typical fashion, but in a loving one nonetheless. And Sam, as Dean had known he would be, was an absolutely fantastic Daddy. Talk about feeling loved and adored and treasured, Sammy had given those gifts to Dean wholeheartedly and without restraint.

Most importantly of all, the elixir he had given Sam was working, in-fact, he was sure of it. Aside from the nosebleed and the staggering, there had been nothing else. "The doctor and his diagnosis could go fuck themselves" Dean was thinking. His Sammy was saved, life would go on, they'd be together, brother and brother, facing whatever came their way, until they were old and grey and had lived full lives.

He was still working out the best way to tell Sam about all of this, as he pretended to be in his newly minted five year old mode, stalling for time, by placing his fingers in each of the pots of finger paint colours and mixing them together.

He was surprised to see Sam still kneeling by the bed, doing up his shoes, when he turned around to see what was keeping him. Dean went over to check on him.

Sam's eyes met Dean's.

"Oh God Sammy, please, please don't leave me" Dean sobbed, as he sat cuddling Sam in his arms, panic taking over. "Sammy wake-up, don't go, please Sam I'm begging you, c'mon man wake-up, show me those beautiful brown eyes of yours - NO! Sam NO!" Dean choked as he felt Sam's life seeping from his body.

From the present tense to the past tense, from the "I have a baby brother" to "I had a baby brother", from "I have the bestest Daddy in the world" to "I had the bestest Daddy in the world." Mere seconds and the transition is made, unequivocally and completely, forever and for always.

One brother exhaled as the other brother inhaled!

Ragged sobs and butterfly kisses were covering Sam's face as Dean struggled to acknowledge this impossible new reality.

As he held Sam in his arms, crushing him against his chest, Dean felt him slowly go from living warm to death cold. His mind fragmented and he thought about one of Sam's favourite poems, something Funeral, Dean was trying to remember. _"Funeral Blues _by Auden, that's it" Dean recalled. He remembered he use to kid Sam about it and had asked him once why he liked it. Sam had told him it was because it felt real, that the author got it and that whomever had died in his life, to make him write this type of poem, he must have loved deeply. Dean was struggling to recall the words he'd heard Sam recite more than once. He thought he had them now:

_"Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,_

_Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,_

_Silence the pianos and with muffled drum_

_Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come._

_Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead_

_Scribbling on the sky the message He is Dead._

_Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,_

_Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves._

_He was my North, my South, my East and West,_

_My working week and my Sunday rest,_

_My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;_

_I thought that love would last forever: I was wrong._

_The stars are not wanted now; put out every one,_

_Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun,_

_Pour away the ocean and sweep up the woods;_

_For nothing now can ever come to any good."_

Dean was barely functioning, very basic maintenance only, and even that was a struggle. His heart had been ripped out when Sammy died and nothing was going to change that outcome. God how he missed him!

His hands were shaking and the tears were falling, as he slowly began to pack up the treasures of their encapsulated time together, in the time of Daddy and Deanie.

The birthday gifts, the racer cars, the finger paints, the almost empty box of soap bubbles and the action figures, were all placed safely in Dean's duffle. He was crying pretty hard, as he reached over to the collect the memory box from the table. As he shifted the construction and finger paint paper, he noticed a piece of folded blue paper and when he looked at it more closely, his heart both sung and broke in unison.

For Deanie

Happy birthday my big boy. You're 5 years old today.

We're going to have a really fun day.

Always remember, you are my heart's delight!

I love you Deanie, you're the bestest!

Daddy

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Sine qua non**

Author's Note: This final chapter contains the alternate ending from Chapter 7 to the story. Thank you everyone for your support, this was an enjoyable story to write.

Sine qua non: "That which is_ absolutely _indispensable; an essential element."

"Daddy...Daddy...wake-up...I need to go pee" Deanie was telling Sam, who had fallen asleep kneeling beside Dean's bed, while Deanie had held his hand, and had clearly stayed there through the night. "Daddy...Daddy" Deanie was trying again to get Sam up.

Sam was awake, but pretending to be asleep. He felt that today may be the day when his big brother returned to his older self. He was sensing a shift in Dean, nothing too noticeable, but something was changing and although he was looking forward to having his big brother back, he was sure going to miss having Deanie. He quietly reached under the blanket and began to tickle Dean's foot.

"Daddy, you's awake, I hear you laughing" Deanie was laughing now too, as Sam looked up at him. "What a wonderful sight, what a wonderful laugh" Sam was thinking.

"You got me buddy" Sam was saying, as he got up from the floor and bent down to give Deanie a kiss. "Did you have a good sleep?" Sam asked. "I did Daddy, I was holding your hand" Dean was saying as he got up off the bed and ran to the bathroom. "Thank you for that Dean. I had a good sleep too because you were holding my hand" Sam called after him. Deanie popped his head around the bathroom corner and smiled back at Sam. "Oh, he's a cutie this morning" Sam was thinking, as he looked over the contents on the table for the birthday card, he'd forgotten to give Deanie yesterday.

When Dean came out of the bathroom, Sam was sitting in one of chairs holding the card, waiting for him.

Dean came over to his Daddy and leaned against him, Sam put his arm around him.

"Dean, Daddy forgot to give you something important yesterday on your birthday, so here it is today, it's your birthday card, I'm sorry I forgot it yesterday" Sam was saying as he looked up at Dean. "That's okay Daddy, I's forget things too" Dean told Sam, as he leaned in closer to him.

Sam read the card to Dean.

"For Deanie

Happy birthday my big boy. You're 5 years old today.

We're going to have a really fun day.

Always remember, you are my heart's delight!

I love you Deanie, you're the bestest!

Daddy

xoxo"

Dean looked at the card and then at Sam and then back at the card. "Daddy, what is those?" Dean asked pointing to the x's and o's. "They mean kisses and hugs my angel" Sam explained to Dean. Dean bent down to Sam's face and shoulder level, looking at his Daddy intently. "X - kiss, O - hug, X - kiss, O - hug" Deanie was saying, as he gave Sam a kiss and then a hug, then another kiss and then another hug. "What a wonderful guy you are" Sam told Dean as he stood up and pulled him into a full hug.

After breakfast and as they were getting dressed, Sam cranked the stereo up with some classic rock and roll. They both had a ball dancing around the rooms to the beat of the music. Deanie particularly loved when Sam went into his zombie dance mode and chased him, playing catch-me-if-you-can to the music.

Sam suggested some outside time. It was the time of year when everything was coming into bloom again. "Look at all those dandelions Deanie, aren't they beautiful?" Sam was asking Dean as they walked out into the field, which was carpeted full of the flowers (or weeds dependent upon your point of view). "They is pretty Daddy" Dean was saying as he bent down to pick one.

Sam thought of a long ago game Dean had taught him, he wanted to share it back now with Deanie.

"I know this really fun game Dean" Sam was telling him as he reached down and picked a few. He positioned one between his thumb and forefinger, glancing over at Dean as he did so. Dean was watching and waiting. Sam started to sing "A mother had a baby and it's head popped off" as he popped the head off of the dandelion stem. Dean really enjoyed it and tried the one he was holding in his hand. They both sang the line together, over and over, as the dandelion death toll rose, both laughing, in the slanted rays of the sunlight.

A wasp kept buzzing them, Sam kept trying to get it away, Dean was watching it's every move.

Deanie got it right on the kisser. The wasp was fast and efficient, Dean's lip was already swelling, as his emotions played out across his face - surprise, fear and hurt. "Aah no" Sam thought as he looked over at a hurting Deanie.

"Hey buddy, let me have a look okay" Sam said gently, as he pulled Dean's hands away from his mouth. Dean was watching Sam, as Sam bent to get a closer look. "Damn it, the stinger was still in the tender flesh, it was going to be a bitch trying to get it out" Sam thought as he was deciding what he should do. He looked into Dean's trusting eyes and felt the truth would be the best course of the action. He put his hands on Dean's shoulders and told him about the stinger still being in there and that he needed to get it out and that he was going to have to squeeze Dean's lip together really hard to get it out. Dean was getting more frightened by the moment and slowly began to back away from Sam. Sam held firmly to his shoulders, not breaking eye contact. "Deanie, I'll be as gentle as I can, I promise" Sam said reassuringly, brushing away the tears which had begun to fall. Dean moved fast and took off, surprising Sam.

When Sam finally caught up to Deanie, he took it slowly, not wanting to cause Dean to be anymore scared than he already was. Dean was sitting on the concrete, head down, outside their door. "Hey baby boy, what'ya doin?" Sam asked as he knelt down beside Deanie. "Think'in" Dean said. "Think'in about what my darl'in?" Sam questioned, as he leaned back to sit beside Dean, leaning back against the sun warmed wall, and putting his arm around Dean. Dean leaned into Sam. "About us Sammy" Dean said, trembling. Sam shifted to look at Dean - his older brother was back.

"It's good to see you man" Sam smiled at his big brother. Dean finally met Sam's eyes.

"Are you mad?" he asked "For what?" a taken aback Sam asked. "Dean" Sam shifted a bit, keeping his arm around his brother "you're awesome dude, I'm not sure how you did it, but the fact that you somehow did manage to pull off this whole thing and let me get the chance to be a Daddy, it's the gift of a lifetime. We both were there with that Doctor when he said what he said. Who knows how much time I have left, but this last while has been golden and that's all thanks to you and only you big brother" Sam's words came from the heart.

Poor Dean, his lip was swollen, his eyes were red rimmed and he thought Sam was going to be mad at him. He leaned further into Sam and explained fully what he'd done. When he got to the part about giving Sam the elixir, he heard and felt Sam's intake of breath. "You did all this for me - God, Dean, I sure lucked out getting you for a brother" Sam exclaimed. "Right back at ya Sammy" Dean replied.

As they sat huddled together, in that shared moment, they had each other, their thoughts and their hopes.

"You know we still have to get that stinger out eh Dean?" Sam was saying. "Umm, I bet it'll come out by itself, how about we just leave it for awhile and see" Dean was trying to convince Sam.

"One good squeeze Dean I promise, no more than that and if it doesn't come out, then we'll leave it okay?" Sam said, trying to ease Dean's fear, for even at twenty-nine and being the expert hunter that he was, did not exclude Dean from childhood fears, and removing a stinger was one of them. "Okay Sam, go ahead before I change my mind" Dean said, giving in.

Sam re-positioned himself to sitting cross-legged in front of Dean. He winced right along with Dean, as he worked to get it out, which he did, to the relief of both of them. Growing up, they'd had a small white eraser and when hurts got too big for either of them, they'd gently rub the eraser over the hurt to make it better. Sam finished off by pretending to have the eraser now, and erasing this latest hurt of Dean's.

"I have your big brother birthday gift, wanna open it?" Sam asked as he helped Dean to his feet. "I already got it Sammy" Dean said, looking at a confused Sam. "How could you Dean, I put it on the top shelf of the closet" Sam was saying. "Not that type of present Sam, the one where the elixir is working and you're still here - that one!" Dean said, nudging Sam.

They were sitting across from each other, the present resting on Dean's knees, waiting to be opened. "Open it Dean" Sam was encouraging. Dean ripped the paper and opened the box. Inside, was a talisman, in the form of a small silver disc, a companion piece to the one that was currently residing around Dean's neck.

He picked it up and turned it over - the inscription read: Sine qua non. Dean looked at Sam questioningly. Sam smiled at Dean and explained that it meant that which is _absolutely_ indispensable; an essential element, which Dean was to Sam. Clearly, Dean felt the same way about Sam. Together, they were sine qua non, to and for each other.

"Do ya like it? Sam asked. Dean got up and knelt in front of Sam, wrapping his arms around him in a warm hug. "Thanks so much Sammy, you're the bestest" Dean whispered in Sam's ear. Dean felt Sam's tears on his shirt, as he continued to hold him.

Later on, Dean placed a call to Bobby, filling him in on the latest happenings, the most important being the fact that the potion was working on Sam, it was holding and that it was all good, they were going to take it day by day. Dean asked Bobby to let Ellen and Missouri both know. Bobby was a lot happier when Dean disconnected, then the last time he'd spoken with him.

"Wanna go for a drive Dean, I need some open space?" Sam asked. "Sure Sammy, you drive okay" Dean said as he followed Sam out the door.

They weren't saying too much to each other in the car, just enjoying each other's company.

A short time later, Sam pulled into the park and turned off the ignition. Something was on his mind, Dean was thinking, as he got out from the passenger side.

They were both standing in the parking lot, facing each other, Dean waiting for Sam to say what was on his mind, and then Sam did.

"There's still a chance Dean, you know that right?" Sam was reminding Dean of that _from now until it happens _possibility.

"Heard you Sammy, loud and clear, but I'm not listening" Dean told Sam directly. He was putting his money on the long-term with the elixir, not the short-term. They'd deal with whatever came their way, when it came and not before.

Dean grabbed Sam around the waist, pulling him in close and tight. He wasn't ever going to let him go, he'd come too close to losing him, way, way, way too close to that reality - never again!

Sam threw his arms around Dean and hugged him back equally as tight. They'd both made their choices now - live in and for the moment, it's the best place to be.

As they pulled back slightly to look at each other, Dean reached up to brush a strand of Sam's hair from his eyes.

"Get a bed" the driver yelled out from a passing car. The one finger salute was Sam's preferred choice of reply.

As they climbed back into the Impala, with Dean in the driver's seat, he looked over at Sam smiling "Hey Sammy, I have an idea, do you want to go visit Gabby?" "Oh yeah!" Sam replied, smiling back at Dean, as Dean placed the call to Gabby.

Dean was laughing as he disengaged after talking with her. "She's waiting for us" Dean was telling Sam "and you're never going to believe it, but then again we are talking about Gabby. Apparently the actor who plays the older tv brother on her favourite show is going to be doing live theatre in Texas next month. Guess who cashed in some of her life savings, has gone into debt and is going to Texas?" Sam threw back his head and laughed, picturing Gabby and her excitement with this. He could hardly wait to see her! "She even has a title for her trip - Two Nights in June with Jensen. She then told me that she can't believe they're going to be breathing the same air for those two evenings." Dean was laughing as he thought of Gabby and 'her boys', geez it was sure going to be great to see her, as he started up the ignition and pulled the car onto the highway.


End file.
